villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyoga (Dr. Stone)
Hyoga (in Japanese: 氷月, Hyōga) is a major antagonist in Dr. Stone. He was depetrified by Tsukasa Shishio to help build up his empire. He worked alongside Homura in spying on Ishigami Village and leading attacks against them. Hyoga holds a similar belief to Tsukasa and wants to build a new world with his vision of superior people. Personality Hyoga had a similar ideology to Tsukasa. Unlike Tsukasa who did not like that rich people benefits off of poor people, Hyoga did not like people with less skills benefiting off of other individuals. He believes the world should only be those who were skilled and talented. After the petrification event that turned humanity to stone, Hyoga thinks that the new world is better off without people who lacked skills or talents. When he worked under Tsukasa's Empire of Might, Hyoga was loyal to Tsukasa and desired the same goal of recreating a new world. On his mission to spy on Ishigami Village he desired to invade the village and capture Senku. Hyoga trusts Homura, his right-hand and would order her to carry out attacks or spy on his enemies. Unlike Tsukasa, Hyoga was cruel to his subordinates by kicking them off a tree to test if there was poison on the ground which resulted in their deaths. He felt that their sacrifice was necessary and that there would not be any problems as they can always get more people for their military forces. When Tsukasa surrender to Senku's forces, Hyoga did not mind having to kill Tsukasa's younger sister, Mirai, but instead wanted to kill Tsukasa. Unlike Tsukasa who wanted to kill Senku to prevent the rise of science, Hyoga wanted Senku to join his forces to repopulate the world with strongest of humanity. Biography Past Hyoga lived in Japan during the time of petrification event that turned all of humanity to stone. Hyoga was among the 7 billion people turned into a sentient statue. Unlike most people whose statues broke instantly after being turned to stone or broke over time, Hyoga remained in tact for 3,700 years. Plot Hyoga is depetrified by Tsukasa with the nitric acid. Hyoga joins Tsukasa's Empire of Might as his right-hand and a high-ranking member of his forces. Homura is also depetrified around the same time as Hyoga and becomes his right-hand. Hyoga worked with Gen and used him as a double-agent to infiltrate Ishigami Village to find Senku. Hyoga soon finds out that Gen betrayed him and joined with Senku. Hyoga appears later with many men after the Ishigami Village spar match to become village chief. He fights with Kinro and manages to overwhelm him at first until he fights back. Soon enough, more members of Ishigami village appears and Hyoga retreats for the moment. Hyoga reappears soon after and fights with Kohaku. She manages to break his spear but Hyoga sees that the village is being burned down by Homura (whom he ordered her to do while he distracts them). As the village burns down, Hyoga, Homura, and his men pursues Suika through the forest. They soon make it to a lake that has poison and get to a tree for safety. Hyoga kicks his men off the tree to test if it was safe to go but all the men died from the poison. After some time, Hyoga and Homura left the forest and Hyoga orders Homura to spy on Ishigami Village. Hyoga makes it back to the Empire of Might where he meets Tsukasa. He tells Tsukasa that Senku is alive. Hyoga appears next to Tsukasa when Ukyo brings Chrome to them. Hyoga is also present when he Tsukasa and his men were about to execute Chrome but Tsukasa decides to spare him and send him to prison. Hyoga appears with Tsukasa near Senku's grave-site and they wonder why people were always at the grave-site. As Tsukasa was about to mourn for the death of one his men Yo (who he thought died), Tsukasa discovers a cellphone that is buried in the grave-site. Hyoga and Tsukasa makes their way to the Miracle Cave where they see members of the Ishigami Village present. Hyoga and Tsukasa fights with the members of the Ishigami Village and Tsukasa wanted to get close to Senku to kill him. However, the fight buys time for Senku, Gen, and Chrome to create nitroglycerin and for them to demonstrate its destructive power by throwing a paper airplane dipped in at a tree causing an explosion. After witnessing the explosion and seeing that the Kingdom of Science had more nitroglycerin, Tsukasa and Hyoga surrenders. As Tsukasa surrenders, Hyoga manages to tell Yo to free Homura and bomb the Miracle Cave. When Tsukasa's sister, Mirai Shishio, was depetrified, Hyoga tells her to wash her face in a river. Hyoga was about to kill her with his spear but manages instead to lethally stab Tsukasa in the chest and push both him and Senku into the nearby river. Hyoga follows after them. Later that night, Hyoga, Senku, and Tsukasa washes up on shore. Hyoga tells Senku that he wants him to join him and that the new world should be purged of weak people. He also tells Senku that he was only in a union with Tsukasa and that he only think the world belongs to the best. Hyoga threatens to cut up Senku if he does not join him. Senku pretends to be scared of Hyoga and throws rocks at him which were petrified swallows which had nitric acid on it. The birds swarms around Hyoga and Tsukasa attacks him. Tsukasa and Senku attacks Hyoga and Senku manages electrocute Hyoga. After what happened, Hyoga and Homura are both tied up and sent to prison for their crimes. Over a year later, Hyoga and Homura were taken from their cells and moved to the ship since they posed a danger to the people in the village. They were taken by Senku and his team to board the Perseus ship. As the science team were close to getting to Treasure Island, Kirisame throws the petrification weapon above the ship turning all the people on board the ship into sentient statues. As the islanders of the Petrification Kingdom takes all the statues of the people on board and smash them and throw them into the ocean, they did not realize Hyoga and Homura's statues as they were in a sealed off room. After a couple days when Senku and his team members were cornered by Mozu and the antagonizing islanders, Senku used the de-petrification liquid to depetrify him and Homura. Senku and his team wants Hyoga to help against the people of the Petrification Kingdom. As Hyoga is depetrified, Hyoga stands and faces both Mozu and Ibara. As Ibara decides to leave the area noticing what Senku plans are, Hyoga faces Mozu. Hyoga decides whose side would benefit him more. Hyoga begins to talk to Mozu intending on understanding him and whether they share the same vision on how humanity should be revived for the strongest alone. Mozu pretends to agree with his ideologies. When Mozu turns his attention to Nicky after Ryusui says that all women are beautiful, Hyoga decides to fight Mozu as he thinks it would be to his advantage to serve Senku and the Kingdom of Science. As they fight, Mozu decides to use more of his strength and power which overwhelms Hyoga. The two soon take their fight to deck of the ship. Mozu tells Hyoga that he was born powerful and that Hyoga cannot meet his strength because he had to practice continuously. Hyoga jumps into the water and Mozu follows him as they fight underwater. The two soon reach Treasure Island. As Mozu pursues Hyoga, Hyoga thinks about Senku and the Kingdom of Science and how he needs them to help upgrade his spear. When Hyoga receives a piece of bamboo to enhance his weapon, he attacks Mozu and shatters his stone armor. Hyoga tells a shocked Mozu that people who practice consistently are going to surpass geniuses who never practice. Hyoga and Mozu see the light from the petrification weapon in the distance. Before their petrification, Hyoga states that it is unlikely that they will be depetrified afterwards because of the threat they pose. Mozu tells Hyoga that he is interested in learning his spear moves. Hyoga tells Mozu that he is willing to teach it to him. After their conversation, Hyoga and Mozu were both turn to statues. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Category:Opportunists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Strategic Category:Honorable Category:Rivals